overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rubedo/@comment-9304918-20181125151417
Considering Tabula's interests and how he created Albedo and Nigredo, I feel like Rubedo might have the appearance and such of a porcelain doll. Dolls are beautiful, yet also creepy, and the fact that Rubedo needs to be 'started up' and 'wasn't made like the other NPCs' points to her being a non-living entity of some sort. It would make sense that she would be perceived differently by her sisters if she was a doll as well due to the way dolls can be interpreted as cute and terrifying. If I were to design her, I'd say that her appears pale and soft, with a faint blush on her cheeks. She would have very girly, exaggerated doll clothes in pink and pastel colours, curly hair, perhaps a bonnet or a hat. Another aspect of her appearance could be as some sort of cult leader. Tabula was also interested in the occult, with magic and alchemy, which is often tied to bizarre religions or beliefs, so a group of NPCs programmed to act with complete devotion towards Rubedo would make sense and it would align with Tabula's extreme attention to detail. The fact that a group obeying a very powerful third party capable of defeating Ainz is present in Nazarick would also fit Nigredo's worries about the potential for betrayal. The 'leader of the occult' aspect of Rubedo's program would also fit with Tabula's love for gap moe since Rubedo would appear as a strong magic caster and occultist, when she is actually a close-combat specialized NPC. It's also mentioned that the 8th floor contains many monsters and has the strongest beings, which could be partly due to Rubedo being a cult leader. The only thing that might rebuke this theory is how Nigredo claims that she's not the type that others can easily open their hearts towards, but that could be in reference to her behaviour as cult leaders are often looked on in a very negative light by outsiders. In contrast, Albedo calls Rubedo a cute little sister, which might refer to how she appears childish and innocent or to how she mirrors Ainz's absolute power and commands respect from her own subordinates. Her behaviour would be like that of a young child (or a loli), with cute inflections and an adorable manner of speech. I imagine her voice to be super high pitched and innocent, while her personality would be dark and twisted. Tabula is known to like gap moe, so this wouldn't be surprising. If you've seen or read Deadman Wonderland, you know there's that character called Hibana, who appears as this very cute girl, but has a huge ass sword thing and a very sadistic mind. I think this would be similar to Rubedo's personality and appearance. If Rubedo is programmed to be a cult leader of sorts, I would guess that she would be charismatic and witty in her speech, while also being cunning and ruthless in her execution. As for her creation, I feel like her core being made of the caloric stone is definitely as big possibly. Considering that she wasn't made like the other NPCs, is the strongest one, and has to be activated, it really points to how it could have been a part of her creation. The stone is said to be capable of creating a golem, an 'animated amorphic being created from inanimate matter', which would also fit the idea of a living doll. If I stretch the thought even further, it's possible that her creation is a parallel to the creation of Adam in Christianity, a being sculpted from clay and imbued with life. Tabula's fascination with the occult could have also had something to do with this because I feel like the caloric stone is much like the philosopher's stone in alchemy. Philosopher stones are often depicted in a deep ruby colour, which may also explain why Nigredo refers to her as 'Spinel', a gemstone that is also often red in colour since her life is dependent on the stone inside her.